


Log File

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of obstinacy and you can get anywhere. Even straight into Zeke's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log File

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julchen11).



 

 _ **Les Miserables**_  
 **by Casey (** caseyblue **)**  
April 25th, 1998 (08:27 pm)  
Tags:  in love, it sucks to be me  
feeling: depressed

Do you guys remember that cute guy from school, the one with the GTO, bad boy attitude and sunshine smile? Guess what: I officially have a _**HUGE**_ crush on him. Haha :-/

The way he walks and talks . . . _everything_ about him just makes me go crazy, literally. Can't help it. I've been taking some pictures while he didn't notice, and they make such a _nice_ wall décor. Gaaah! He's so _delicious_!

I sincerely wish I was someone else. Someone who's cool and good-looking and smart (okay, I AM smart, but that doesn't help much on its own, innorite?).

Le sigh.

Will be taking a nice COLD shower and crying my eyes out for a bit.

**View 17 comments** **or** **Leave a comment**

 

_~ ~ ~_

  
  


_April 25_

Was playing knight in shining armor and got the Connor kid out of some serious bullying. On a negative note, he kept following me around like a puppy the whole day. Didn't have the heart to tell him to fuck off.

I guess he's . . . lonely. Or some shit like that.

Not that I'd care.

  
  


_April 28_

Can't fucking believe it! I almost ran over Casey fucking Connor. He jumped out of nowhere, apparently running away from someone. ~~Well, he PROBABLY was.~~

Yelled at him A LOT, coz, dude, he almost caused me a heart attack, seriously. Then gave him a good shove that sent him to his ass. Made him sob & he shot me a hurt-puppy-look with his HUGE blue eyes. Blech.

Next time, I will let that stupid prick kiss my hood, for christsakes.

  
  


_May 3_

Connor. AGAIN. Like, for real, he's FUCKING annoying me. I considered leaving him to his fate, but there seems to be something about him that makes me feel OBLIGED to help him, so before I knew it I'd stepped up for him once more. Well, I really pity that guy for some reason.

Earned me more attention than I imagined, and I definitely won't do it ever again. I have always been, and should always be, flying under the radar. Honestly. That's just not fucking worth it.

  
  


_May 5_

Partied yesterday. I've expected THE most horrible hangover, but nothing. Seems I can't even drink myself into oblivion properly, though I admittedly don't recall much of what happened later that night.

_Later._

Turns out I made out with Del, yuck. Stan was NOT AMUSED. Came over to “talk.” Ended up on the porch, ACTUALLY talking. He's a good guy, just so . . . random. Advised him to use his brains more. He laughed, telling me to do the same. Maybe he's right.

  
  


_May 6_

Woke up early after a disturbing dream. I was on a deserted island, together with someone I didn't know but DID all the same, and some killer-THING was after us. Weird fucking shit. Don't remember much but getting high on scat and having my ass ~~shaved~~ SAVED by that other guy. As if, dude. As if.

Fucking headache now.

  
  


_May 11_

The Connor boy showed up this week, bringing me fucking chicken soup his Mom has made.

“I thought maybe you're sick and might–” Blahblahblah.

Took the pot and closed the door in his face. He left after a good while.

I guess that was shitty behavior, but honestly, I don't fucking care. Well, I WAS sick, but that's none of his business. Gah!

  
  


_May 15_

Casey asked for the pot back. Didn't say anything else, although he looked a lot like wanting to add some more. Told him to go fuck himself.

  
  


_May 19_

It's strange how quickly things can change. 

Casey cornered me at my locker today, looking stern. Can you imagine? A STERN Connor boy? Jesus Christ. Asked him if someone ran over his cat and he said, unblinking: yes, you.

Huh?

Ended up at the drive-in with him, though I really didn't wanna go.

How come he always makes me do things?

_Later._

Have to admit that, much to my surprise, it was nice.

_Later._

Casey just called. Will be hanging out tomorrow.

  
  


_May 26_

~~Lots of things happening at once. Scares me, but in an oddly comfortable way.~~

Got a new video game that ROCKS. Hope Case will like it just as much.

  
  


_May 30_

Can't wait to see that new horror flick. Casey's all fidgety about it, and so am I—just not so sure about my own motives lately.

Anyway. It's gonna be a blast.

_later_

They're all just a bunch of stupid morons, ALL OF THEM. Jesus Christ.

I think about going away. FAR AWAY. I'm sick of this town.

But then, there's no running away from yourself. ~~And what about~~

  
  


_June 1_

I'm officially IN LOVE. ~~Curse it.~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ 

 

 

 

 _ **Les Miserables**_  
 **by Casey (** caseyblue **)**  
June 1st, 1998 (08:27 pm)  
feeling: loved  


♥♥♥♥

That's all I have to say!

**View 42 comments** **or** **Leave a comment**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
